RWBY and RVB OCs
by IronMan1337
Summary: As the title implies, RWBY and RVB OCs. I intend to add more OCs as time goes on. Rated T for some backgrounds. Criticism is appreciated on all OCs! Cover image from RT4C's Youtube banner. Check him out!
1. RVB OC: Boom-sky

RVB OC

Name: George "Boom-sky" Grey

Serial Number: 613098

Gender: Male

Armor Type: Centurion

Equipment: DMR, Shotgun, Frag Grenade, Speed Boost

Fighting style: Mid-long range combat. Prefers to rush opponents with his shotgun and pick off opponents with his DMR

More info:  
DOB-DOD: July 20, 2634-Present  
Enlisted to Project Freelancer but was rejected  
Trained as a military asset. Is called when needed


	2. RWBY OC: GunSlinger

Name: Gunslinger

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Origin: Mistral

Weapons: Pistols. 6 Chamber revolver, and a Machine Pistol that can switch from Semi-Auto to Burst. Does not transform.

Weapon names: Revolver is Eagle. M-Pistol is Blur.

Semblance: Instinct; His senses are much greater than a normal huntsman or huntress. Because his senses are greater, his reaction is quicker as well.

Appearance: He hides his face with a mask in battle, with demon-like skull features on it. Under the mask is a young man with messy black hair, fair skin, and brown eyes. He wears a trench coat that house his weapons, with a green t-shirt underneath, gloves with spiked brass knuckles integrated, blue jeans that are comfy. The jeans have knee-pads.

Strengths: Adaptability in stressful situations, able to change fighting style allowing for him to be unpredictable, works just as well with a team as he does with himself, weapon designer and tester, can tank many hits with his Aura, defends friends and family with no question

Weaknesses: He is not the best at planning; prefers to go in guns-blazing, foes can exploit his loyalty to his friends and family to lead him into a trap, hiding his emotions, struggles in hand-to-hand combat

Likes: Target practice, rock music, hanging out with friends and family, video games, youtube on scroll

Dislikes: Unnecessary work, a lot of his past

Bio: So, hey! I don't like giving out my real name so just call me Gunslinger. I'm 17 and was born in Mistral. I born into a life of crime. But my parents were arrested when I was 4. I was with them that day. Instead of being arrested however, the police sent me to live with my uncle. He taught me everything I know. Weapon building, how to handle weapons properly, etc. My Semblance is Instinct. My senses are far greater than a normal hunter or huntress. This has led my reaction time and quickdraw to be much quicker as well. It pars with my pistols as well. I have a revolver named Eagle, and a machine pistol named Blur. In battle, I wear a mask. If I'm not in battle I don't wear the mask. It has Demon skull markings, similar to that of the Doom series. In and out of battle, I wear a trench coat with a green t-shirt underneath. I house my weapons in the coat. I also wear gloves with spiked brass-knuckles integrated, as well as comfy jeans with knee-pads. My drive to be a hunter is to protect my friends and family. Minus my parents. When you make friends, they become family like that. If I can't protect them when they can't protect themselves, then what good am I?  
I enjoy Target practice, rock music, video games, watching Youtube on my scroll, and hanging out with friends and family.  
I do not enjoy unnecessary work and my past. I don't particularly enjoy talking about my past.  
My opinion on Fanus is simple. I think they're awesome! I do feel bad about the discrimination towards them. But an animalistic sense can be helpful in so many different ways.


	3. RWBY OC: Gravits

Name: Daniel "Gravits" Bor

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Origin: Vale

Weapon: Gravity Sledge Hammer that transforms into a shotgun. The pellets gravitate towards foes.

Weapon name: Grav-smash

Semblance: Gravity Manipulation; Using his Hammer, he can move people and objects to his will. He can however _only_ move objects. If his hammer hits something, Daniel can move the object with greater force and faster velocity.

Appearance: Dark hair with dark skin. His right arm and chest are protected with a special metal. He wears metal leggings that are flexible but tough.

Strengths: Immense strength and endurance, his weapon in it's ranged conversion gives him almost pin-point accuracy, overwhelms defensive fighting styles, knows a special technique where he forces all his weight to the ground and sends a huge gravity force but requires height.

Weaknesses: He is slow. He can only focus on one opponent and struggles if that opponent is an offensive fighting style, but needs another teammate to help with fighting styles focusing in speed. While his shotgun can hit 80% of the pellets, it is not very strong forcing him to rely on his hammer configuration as much as he relies on teammates.

Likes: Weightlifting, splitting things into two with his hammer, pulling pranks with his semblance

Dislikes: any work that doesn't involve strength, fighting styles focusing on speed

Bio:  
Hey! My name's Daniel, but just call me Gravits. I guess as the name implies, my semblance is Gravity Manipulation. It pars well with my weapon, Grav-Smash. I've been interested with the way gravity works since I was little and enjoyed smashing things apart when I was even smaller. I'd say I have a pretty normal past when it comes to Hunters and Huntresses. Semblance, weapon, combat school, training, Academy. Speaking of training, I enjoy weightlifting so it comes easy. Can never be too strong eh?  
The Fanus are ok. I can't say good things about them, but I can't say bad things either. I guess it just depends on who they really are.


	4. RVB OC: Lead Head

Name: Julia "Lead Head" Shorman

Serial Number: 897613

Gender: Female

Armor Type: Wrath

Equipment: ONI Chaingun, Magnum, Overshield

Fighting Style: Able to deal huge amounts of destruction while taking just as much. Prefers to go head first into gunfights.

More Info:  
DOB-DOD: March 5, 2632-Present  
Previous Freelancer, but was discharged 2 months later for behavior  
Extremely stubborn. Fits fighting style.


End file.
